clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ski Lodge Repairs 2
Ski Lodge Repairs 2 is an disaster in Club Penguin. It is one of the saddest happenings ever in Club Penguin history. The Ski Lodge, which was very old, was covered in snow after an Avalanche on the Ski Hill on November 13rd, 2014. There is an invention by Narvy called the Snow Shovel 4000, where you cleaned up the snow from the Avalanche. This was the third time a building repairs event had happened and the fourth disaster in the Ski Village, the first being the 2006 avalanche, the second being the popcorn bomb and the third is the 2011 Tsumani, as The Big Explosion did not affect the entire room. Rory and Gary were meetable at the event and repairs began on November 20th, 2014. The Views These are sad reviews of the disaster which are left by some penguins, namely Jjoeyxx and Saver23, who were involved in the natural disaster. Jjoeyxx's Views I remember that Hannah, Anna and I were up in the News Office looking at the yearbooks. I spotted the 'Truth or Dare?' book, and began reading it with the two girls. We were so interested in it that we decided to go and find DanielD. He was at the Dock with his black puffle, and was walking to the Ski Lodge. We went to talk to him and asked him to play Truth or Dare with us, a big mistake now I look back to it. He dared me exactly the same dare as Rodger Rodger, only this time, to spend the night in the Lodge Attic. I agreed, but only if Anna and Hannah stayed too. And so, as the sun set on Penguin Isle, we hid up in the Attic, and covered ourselves in blankets behind some boxes. At around 9pm, DanielD crept up the ladder and shouted 'Boo!'. We screamed in fright. Rory rushed up to the Attic, and told us off. He said screaming could cause an avalanche, because the ridge the snow was on was beginning to become fragile. We had to leave, and whilst waddling over to the Travel Lounge to see Gary, the avalanche happened. It was terrible. We were evacuated immediately, and helicopters and police were on the scene straight away. The area got closed off for a while. Then the repairs started, and I helped a little. Sorry for all those who were lost. Sir Jjoeyxx (talk) 11:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Saver23's Views This is one of the saddest disasters in Club Penguin. *sniffs* This early morning on November 13th, 2014, Me and my sister (Jumper46), were playing Hide And Seek at the Ski Lodge. Just then, Walden0872 ran into the Ski Lodge and he was telling us about the loud noise! We have flashbacks to 2011, when Walden0872 ran into my igloo during the Tsunami of Club Penguin . He also said that he wants to play Hide and Seek with us. We agreed. Later, Rory just came and told us the snowflakes were getting bigger. Jumper46 looked out at the window and Rory was right. He then ran to the Attic to warn Jjoeyxx and his friends. We have to evacuate from the Ski Lodge. The avalanche just hitted the Ski Lodge at the time we ran to the Dock. After a week, I can see Narvy's Snow Shovel 4000 and the Construction Workers. This was an natural disaster not an incident. I helped also by wearing a Hard Hat and a Safety Vest. This was so terrible. I wrote this in my journal in memories of the Avalanche and who died in the disaster. Aparnaa (talk) 16:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Trivia *Ice Fishing was closed until it was made safe because the ice cracked. *Find Four was moved to the Travel Lounge. *The Ski Lift was damaged and closed off too, so nobody could go to the Ski Hill either. *The tour guide booth was moved to the Dock. *To go into the Ski Village, you had to wear the Hard Hat from the Dock. *It is followed by the Ski Lodge Renovation. *SFCP Agents were sent to keep any non-construction workers out of the area. *The Rescue Squad picked up 171 calls the night it happened. *This was the last time the Sports Shop was here because it was destroyed and was closed until Rocketsnail Party 2020, however that was for a limited time only. *2 penguins died under the snow and 5 were injured, out of the 13 in the place at the time. *The Ski Lodge got replaced by the Ski Lounge on December 4th, 2014. Gallery picture2.png|The Ski Village at the very start of the disaster. Category:Repairs Category:Disasters